Broken
by Amaterasu Sonne
Summary: Por que aquela sensação tão estranha o mantinha perto dela... que tipo de sentimento era aquele. Songfic
1. Chapter 1

A música que toca é Broken e pode ser ouvida em duas versões, com o Seether e a Ann Lee (Evanescence) ou só com o Seether.

Há alguns meses atrás haviam sido designados juntos para uma missão. Jamais haviam sido próximos, mas a distância do santuário e presença constante acabaram aproximando os dois, talvez mais do que deveria, Milo pensava enquanto observava Shina sem ser notado.

Estava encantando com a presença dela, como alguém poderia lhe parecer tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil, ele se perguntava observando-a sorrir.

O tempo passou mais rápido do que ambos gostariam e eles retornaram ao santuário e a sua antiga rotina.

Milo sentia-se contrariado e infeliz, não conseguia se manter afastado dela.

Estava vagando pelo local quando a viu de longe, estava sentada encolhida perto das ruínas de um templo e chorava baixinho.

Observava-a de longe, era estranho ver alguém tão forte tão estranhamente fragilizado.

Talvez fosse apenas isso que aquele estranho sentimento que ele nutria por ela trouxesse: fragilidade.

Gostaria de estar perto dela, de ajudá-la, não entendia o que o compelia a se aproximar.

Mas sabia que não podia, sabia bem por quem eram aquelas lágrimas que ela vertia.

Era estranho pensar que mesmo após tantos anos ela ainda nutrisse algum sentimento por aquele fedelho, se sentia ainda pior ao lembrar-se disso.

Milo teve a nítida sensação de que aquele estranho sentimento que se agitava dentro dele era recíproco quando estiveram juntos.

Jamais teve tempo em conversar ou interesse em conhecer alguém tão profundamente como quando estava ao lado dela realizando as investigações que lhe foram designadas, e vê-la ali, triste e fragilizada apenas pareciam ferir-lhe de uma forma que jamais conhecera, feriam-lhe a alma.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

_Eu queria que você soubesse que eu adoro o jeito que você sorri_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e levar sua dor pra bem longe_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_Eu guardo sua foto, e eu sei que ela me ajuda bastante_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

_You've gone away... You don't feel me here, anymore..._

_Você se foi pra longe, e não me sente mais aqui_

Sentia-se miseravelmente infeliz ao vê-la chorando, ainda mais por aquele moleque.

Milo passava seu tempo distraindo-se com outras moças, mesmo que seus pensamentos sempre estivessem nela, Shina.

Jamais conseguia se desligar dela totalmente mesmo alguns meses tendo se passado desde que viajaram juntos.

Naquela noite estava especialmente chateado, aquele idiota do Seiya estava por perto e Milo viu quando os dois se afastaram dos demais para conversarem a sós. Não resistiu ao impulso infantil de espioná-los.

Sentia o sangue ferver só de imaginá-la perto dele, mas o que poderia fazer??? Certamente o menos provável seria confessar os sentimentos que nutria por aquela fascinante mulher.

- Estou te achando estranha Shina, o que foi? Seiya perguntou assim que se afastaram um pouco.

- Nada demais Seiya, ando pensando muito, só isso. Shina respondeu com o mesmo olhar triste que preocupou Seiya desde que chegou ao santuário.

- Tem certeza??? Ele disse sabendo que ela lhe escondia algo.

Ela riu de um jeito triste.

Será que este idiota não percebe a sorte que tem??? Milo pensava, acompanhando silenciosamente o dialogo dos dois.

- Ah Seiya, você sabe que tenho uma estranha tendência a me envolver em casos complicados. Ela disse suspirando pesadamente.

- Não acredito que esta apaixonada?! Ele disse perplexo.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Milo apenas ficava mais surpreso, como assim, então ele sabia que ela chorava por ele, ah ele iria matá-lo assim que tivesse a chance.

- Fiquei feliz de termos nos tornado amigos depois de tudo Seiya - ela disse com sinceridade. Mas acho que meu caso agora é bem mais sério que a ridícula paixonite que tive por você.

Os dois riram.

Milo observava aquela cena cada vez mais confuso. Então não era por Seiya que ela chorava. Mas então talvez ele pudesse se aproximar. Ou destruir o infeliz que a fazia sofrer nestes últimos meses.

- Você esta estranha desde que voltou daquela missão com Milo. Seiya disse.

Shina apenas continuou calada enquanto Seiya a olhava estupefato.

- Não me diga que você... Não Shina, não ele, ele não presta!!! Seiya falou indignado se lembrando que o cavaleiro não se fazia de rogado em sair com qualquer mulher que se oferecesse.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_O pior já passou e nós podemos respirar de novo_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_Eu quero te abraçar bem forte, e mandar minha dor pra longe_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_Há muita coisa deixada de aprender, e ninguém contra quem lutar_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_Porque eu fico em pedaços quando fico exposto_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

Milo estava perplexo, se sentiu emudecer, seria possível que a única cura para seu coração partido sofria por ele e ele, idiota, não notava... ele continuava olhando incrédulo se lembrando de quantas vezes havia saído com outras mulheres pensando nela, quando poderia estar com ela... se sentiu partindo por dentro.

- Eu te disse Seiya, tenho uma estranha tendência a só me colocar em problemas sentimentais, ela disse e suspirou pesadamente.

Milo apenas a observava de longe, incrédulo. Sorria de onde estava, talvez os dois merecessem reparar finalmente seus corações partidos e extirpar aquela incômoda distância entre eles.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

Porque eu fico em pedaços quando fico exposto

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

Porque eu fico em pedaços quando fico solitário

And I don't feel right when you're gone

E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

- Bom dia Shina! Milo se aproximou animado quando a viu na arena.

- Bom dia Milo! Ela respondeu com um sorriso triste.

- Vamos treinar juntos hoje? Eu gostaria muito de conversar com você depois do treino. Ele perguntou um pouco inseguro.

- Claro, ela disse.

Ele sorriu. Sentia-se estranhamente exposto e temerário perto dela, mas não deixaria que ela se afastasse novamente. Não depois da conversa que ouviu na noite anterior. Apenas aguardaria o final dos treinos da manhã e iriam conversar. Finalmente a incomoda sensação que a distância dela lhe causava poderia ter um fim, o melhor fim, o que ele mais queria...

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

Porque eu fico em pedaços quando fico exposto

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

Porque eu fico em pedaços quando fico solitário

And I don't feel right when you're gone

E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

__X__X__X__X

Bem,

Primeiro gostaria de salientar que é minha primeira Songfic, então se não estiver lá um primor, me desculpem.

Mas acho este um dos casais mais fofos e assim que ouvi a música a história veio em minha mente... o outro casal mais fofo Ikki e Minu, claro!!! Vou ver se faço uma Songfic pra eles tb!!! :-D

Se gostarem, se não gostarem, deixem reviews... vou ficar feliz em saber o que acharam e tb posso saber se continuo esta história ou não!

Bjus,


	2. Chapter 2

Esta songfic é a continuação de Broken. Na verdade Broken conta a história na versão do Milo e Linger na versão da Shina.

A música é Linger da banda 'The Cranberries'.

Shina estava de volta ao santuário e se sentia ainda mais desolada do que antes, preferia jamais ter sido designada para aquela missão. Aqueles dias foram tão bons que contrastavam de forma dolorosa aos que vivia.

Não entedia bem como se deixou iludir assim, claro que estando sozinha com Milo por quase um mês os dois acabariam se aproximando, conversando, se conhecendo melhor. Mas jamais imaginou que fosse se deixar envolver de forma tão fácil...

E agora estava ali, sozinha, pensando nele! Novamente sentada naquelas ruínas chorando por alguém que não correspondia e sequer sabia de seus sentimentos, certamente as deusas do destino deviam estar brincando com ela ao designar-lhe aquele tipo de sina.

_If you, if you could return, don't let it burn, don't let it fade._

Se você, se você pudesse voltar, Não deixar isso queimar, não deixe isso desaparecer_  
I'm sure I'm not being rude, but it's just your attitude,_

Tenho certeza que não estou sendo rude, Mas é só sua atitude  
_It's tearing me apart, It's ruining everything._

Está me rasgando em pedaços, Está arruinando tudo

_I swore, I swore I would be true, and honey, so did you._

Eu jurei, eu jurei que seria sincera, E, querido, você também  
_So why were you holding her hand? __Is that the way we stand?_

Então, porque estava segurando a mão dela? É desse jeito que nós ficamos?  
_Were you lying all the time? __Was it just a game to you?  
_Você estava mentindo o tempo todo? Isso foi só um jogo pra você?

Milo se afastou dela logo que retornaram ao santuário, como se toda aquela cumplicidade entre os dois jamais tivesse existido... e o pior, o mais doloroso, era vê-lo constantemente acompanhado.

Ele sequer se importava em disfarçar, ele sequer ligava.

Claro - ela pensava - ele jamais saberia que ela acabou se apaixonando durante aquela temporada em que estiveram fora cumprindo a missão que lhes foi designada.

O mais estranho era que tinha certeza que ele também se envolveu, percebia isso na forma como conversavam, na cumplicidade com que se olhavam, nos silêncios que compartilhavam e lhe pareciam tão cheios de significados. Mas talvez ele simplesmente fosse assim com todas as mulheres que se aproximavam, e ela, incauta, estava novamente passando por esta desagradável sensação de sofrimento e amargura, sem coragem de se aproximar de seu objeto de desejo.

_But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you._

Mas eu estou tão envolvida Você sabe, eu sou uma tremenda boba por você  
_You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
_Você me tem envolta ao redor do seu dedo  
_Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
_Você tem que deixar isso se prolongar? Você tem que, você tem que  
_Do you have to let it linger?  
_Você tem que deixar isso se prolongar?  
_  
__Oh, I thought the world of you._

Oh, eu pensava tudo de bom a seu respeito_  
I thought nothing could go wrong,_

Eu achei que nada poderia dar errado  
_But I was wrong. __I was wrong._

Mas eu estava errada, eu estava errada_  
If you, if you could get by, trying not to lie,_

Se você, se você pudesse superar, tentando não mentir  
_Things wouldn't be so confused and I wouldn't feel so used,_

As coisas não seriam tão confuses, E eu não me sentiria tão usada  
_But you always really knew, I just wanna be with you._

Mas você realmente sempre soube, Eu só quero ficar com você.

Naquele dia ela estava especialmente triste, havia avistado Milo à distancia conversando distraidamente com algumas moças do vilarejo, certamente procurando por companhia para aquela noite.

Andava tão apática que sequer ficou sabendo que Seiya estaria de volta ao santuário por alguns dias a pedido de Saori.

Acabou só se apercebendo de tal fato quando o próprio se juntou a ela na arena. Shina se assustou ao ver o amigo ao seu lado.

- Shina o que houve você está muito estranha! Foram as primeiras palavras que ouviu de Seiya.

Não queria falar sobre aquilo, mas sabia como o amigo era insistente e indiscreto quando queria, achou melhor sair das vistas e ouvidos de todos, antes que se visse em outra situação embaraçosa, expondo publicamente suas frustrações amorosas.

Shina acabou deixando Seiya a par de tudo, apesar dos pesares se sentia melhor ao compartilhar sua dor com alguém, melhor do que ficar com aquela angustia no peito.

Ouviu atentamente o que Seiya lhe disse e sabia que ele estava certo... Milo não prestava, mas uma coisa é saber e a outra sentir, e ela não conseguia sentir que ele não prestava.

Quando encerrou a conversa com Seiya foi para sua casa descansar. Não queria pensar no que o amigo lhe dissera. Embora sua mente concordasse com ele não conseguia coordenar suas emoções e seus pensamentos sobre Milo.

_And I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?_

You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?

Acordou desanimada e seguiu para o campo de treinamento, foi quando o viu, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, o que apensas serviu para lhe causar uma pontada no peito, provavelmente aquele sorriso tinha nome de mulher, e certamente não era o seu.

Estranhamente ele continuava se aproximando dela, que o observava sem entender.

- Bom dia Shina! Milo disse animado.

- Bom dia Milo! Ela respondeu com um sorriso triste. O que menos precisava agora tê-lo por perto...

- Vamos treinar juntos hoje? Eu gostaria muito de conversar com você depois do treino. Ele perguntou um pouco inseguro.

- Claro, ela disse resignada. Não poderia imaginar o que ele pretendia conversar com ela, e muito menos entendia o ar encabulado que notou no cavaleiro que limitava a sorrir.

Milo estava estranho, puxando conversa entre os golpes em um treino que definitivamente não estava nada intenso. Ele a olhava de um jeito engraçado.

Ela apenas queria entender o porquê dele estar ali com ela... torcia para que o treino acabasse logo e aquela dúvida se dissipasse. Assim ele se afastaria novamente e ela poderia se afogar em suas mágoas. Sabia que jamais deveria ter se envolvido tanto...

____x____x____x____x

Quando postei a fic pela primeira vez acabei omitindo esta parte com os pensamentos e sentimentos da Shina, organizando os arquivos do computador acabei encontrando e decidi postar! Espero que gostem da atualização.

Bjus,

A.


	3. Chapter 3

Bem, recomendo ler com o acompanhamento da música _Sutilmente_ do Skank.

Milo mal dormiu à noite pensando em como poderia se aproximar de Shina, especialmente agora que sabia dos sentimentos dela.

Não, não poderia ser algo direto e incisivo, ela não acreditaria. Teria que ser sutil, que resgatar aos poucos aquele laço que os uniu, que despertou todos aqueles sentimentos que se agitavam em seu interior.

Teria que vencer as barreiras do medo dela, sabia que não seria fácil... teria que ter paciência...

Continuou rolando na cama durante toda a noite, pedindo que o dia viesse e trouxesse com ele alguma inspiração em como agir.

Finalmente amanheceu, Milo saiu da cama devagar e se arrumou para o treinamento, logo que chegou na arena a avistou, tão bela...pensava enquanto se aproximava de Shina com um sorriso.

_E quando eu estiver triste  
Simplesmente me abrace  
Quando eu estiver louco  
Subitamente se afaste  
Quando eu estiver fogo  
Suavemente se encaixe_

Estava um pouco hesitante, mas começaram a treinar juntos, aproveitou e perguntou se poderiam conversar após o treino.

Shina apenas assentiu com um sorriso triste. Se ela soubesse o que sinto, se ela ao menos acreditasse... Milo pensava enquanto olhava para ela seguindo seus movimentos pela arena.

No fim do treinamento Milo e Shina se afastaram um pouco dos demais, ele queria conversar com certa privacidade e não estava muito certo do que dizer, mas precisava superar aquela distância que ele havia colocado entre eles, precisava quebrar as resistências dela para conseguir se aproximar.

- vamos almoçar juntos Shina?

Ela se sobressaltou um pouco com o convite.

- Sinto falta de nossas conversas, desde que voltamos não passamos mais nenhum tempo juntos, ele completou marotamente.

Shina aceitou, visivelmente relutante.

Ambos se dirigiram para a casa de escorpião, onde almoçaram e conversaram animadamente.

_E quando eu estiver triste  
Simplesmente me abrace  
E quando eu estiver louco  
Subitamente se afaste  
E quando eu estiver bobo  
Sutilmente disfarce  
_

Aos poucos toda aquela sensação de identificação que havia entre eles foi se intensificando e se tornava normal vê-los juntos pelo santuário nas horas vagas.

Assim se passavam os dias.

Shina estava visivelmente contente, e Milo só não estava radiante por ainda não ter tido a oportunidade de se declarar.

_Mas quando eu estiver morto  
Suplico que não me mate, não  
Dentro de ti, dentro de ti  
_

Naquela tarde estavam passeando pelo santuário, como havia se tornado um habito dos dois após os treinamentos e rindo das historias que relembravam. Ao longe Seiya observou o casal que andava lado a lado conversando de forma animada, Shina parecia feliz, Milo também... bem talvez ele estivesse enganado quanto a ele, pensou sorrindo.

_Mesmo que o mundo acabe, enfim  
Dentro de tudo que cabe em ti _

_Mesmo que o mundo acabe, enfim  
Dentro de tudo que cabe em ti  
_

Iriam almoçar na casa de Milo depois do treino, ele havia pedido que as servas preparassem um dos pratos preferidos de Shina.

Quando chegaram ele ligou o aparelho de som que ficava na sala, onde se ouvia uma música que shina não conhecia.

- Que musica é esta? Ela perguntava prestando atenção na letra desconhecida.

- Nunca ouviu? Milo perguntou com um ar divertido

- Não!

- Vem cá, ele disse estendendo a mão para Shina e começando a dançar com ela pela sala enquanto cantarolava a canção.

Shina estava arrepiada com aquele contato e com a voz dele que cantarolava a musica baixinho perto de seus ouvidos.

_E quando eu estiver triste  
Simplesmente me abrace  
E quando eu estiver louco  
Subitamente se afaste  
E quando eu estiver bobo  
Sutilmente disfarce  
_

Continuando a estranha dança no meio da sala, Milo olhava para shina enquanto cantarolava.

_Mas quando eu estiver morto  
Suplico que não me mate, não  
Dentro de ti, dentro de ti  
_

Se aproximou devagar, com calma e cuidado, quase como se seus movimentos estivessem embalados pelo ritmo suave da canção e a beijou. Finalmente... ele pensava enquanto a puxava mais para perto aconchegando-a em seus braços sem separar-se de seus lábios. O mundo poderia acabar naquele momento eterno, nenhum dos dois sequer perceberia.

_Mesmo que o mundo acabe, enfim  
Dentro de tudo que cabe em ti_

_Mesmo que o mundo acabe, enfim  
Dentro de tudo que cabe em ti_

____x____x____x___x

Bem é isso! Espero que tenham gostado.

Acho esse casal mt bacana e não os vejo como um casalzinho meloso cheio de declarações de amor... por isso o final mais simples, sem açúcar desnecessário... acho que eles combinam mais com pimenta!rsrs

Ah, mas tive outras idéias e logo vou aprontar em novas fics com esses dois!

Agradeço de coração a Alana (Lillith 06), Lannyluck e Nicka l. O incentivo de vcs foi essencial para a continuidade desta história!!! Muito obrigada!!! ;-)

Bjus,


End file.
